The Fast and the Furriest!
by Rabbitzan
Summary: "Lemme give the low down I'm a Vulpera, my name is Vexius Miraff and I'm a hunter, that's pretty much it. I like meeting new people, most of the time, so feel free to look me up!" Vexius - 2020 M/M no solid pairing (I welcome any RP scenario online that I can add to this story including Petting and Lemons!)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or any of the Game's characters, I just play as Vexius, the Vulpera hunter. And I do not make a profit from this Fanfiction, I just write it for fun!_

_Vexius: Vulpera hunter Argent Dawn._

_A/N: Hey guys brand new series here want to start it off fresh and new and clean..ish. Anyway hope you guys enjoy._

~..~

**The Fast and the Furriest!**

**Prologue:**

**Vexius the Hunted!**

_~..~_

_The woods, the dark and dangerous woods, he's never quite sure how he got there but somehow he had. He had mistakenly found a Sethrak oasis, his tiny paws beat a pathway through the forest, just how large is this oasis? His labored breathing and the sound of pursuit were the only things keeping him going._

"_Get back here Vulpera Hatchling!" one of the Sethrak yelled from behind. Vexius tripped and fell but quickly clambered back to his feet. He had to get away, he had to get home! He dodged a branch here, leapt a root there and continued on. There was nothing but dark trees around him, the darkness closing in all around. It only grew deeper until the darkness hid the trees from his eyes, he barely sidestepped in time to avoid running headlong into a tree. The darkness became more profound blocking his own snout from view._

_Fear, his nose couldn't pick up any scent, he scrambled around aimlessly in the dark as the footsteps drew near. Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop.._

"AHHH!" Vexius yelled as he was shook to full wakefulness. Vexius opened his eyes once the world stopped moving, he sighed as he recognized one of his recent travel companions. "Ah, Hiruk.. why'd you.."

"You were yelling in your sleep," The tauren replied. His horns were large fanning out and forward into several points, Vexius had only really seen Tauren with two horns that came to single points before and had been very surprised by Hiruk's strange horns. Of course the tauren had explained he was one from the clans of Highmountain, Highmountain was a place he planned to visit.

"Was I?" Vexius asked his ears drooping to either side. He seemed to be having this episodes more often lately, what were the night-terrors and why was he having them?

"Yes," Hiruk replied, simply before releasing Vexius. The vulpera hunter was quite off guard as he fell to the ground with thump. "Mm sorry." Vexius rubbed his back as he stood up.

"That's alright," Vexius assured the taller male. "I've had worse falls." He grinned a bit before packing up the camp he had made for them. "I have to admit I am really glad to have company but I understand if you would rather part once we reach Thunder Bluff."

"Mm," Hiruk answered. Vexius couldn't make heads or tails of the tauren most the trip, he wasn't really the talkative sort. He was sure the Tauren had a good reason for traveling with him, of course he himself had only let Orgrimmar to escape the many elves, trolls and orcs who wanted to pet him. He had dodged and sidestepped so many attempts at scratching his ears that he had lost count. Of course he could have just told them it was taboo but he didn't feel that was his place. After all it was a different Culture to his own, the tauren on the other hand seemed to at least give him space for the most part. So that was why he was traveling to Thunder Bluff with Hiruk, to get away from Orgrimmar. They traveled mostly in silence as they made their way through Stonetalon Mountains to Mulgore. It was after all the best way by foot since the gate to Mulgore from the Barrens had been closed. It was rumored to be under siege by the humans for some time now, maybe he would ask a wind rider to take him around that side just to see the situation.

Vexius sighed, this was definitely going to be a long and silent journey. Well it had already been pretty long and silent for most part but at least he wasn't alone in this strange land.

"There is a cave nearby here," Hiruk suddenly said. Vexius nearly jumped out of his fur from surprise.

"Do you need to stop there for something?" Vexius asked.

"Someone in the previous camp asked me to subdue some Kobold's," Hiruk replied.

"Well then, let's get to work shall we?" Vexius asked brightly. He was very grateful for the break to the silence and of course the extra added of something to do in their travels. Hiruk nodded and led the way to the cave.

_Quest Accepted: Reinforcements…_

Vexius followed along until they found the area marked on the map, it wasn't until he saw a kobold high up the cliff-face that he knew they were in the right area. He immediately began to search for a way up.

"Ah over here!" Vexius exclaimed. "There's a pathway." Hiruk jogged over and they both trudged up the steep little path until they fond the cave entrance. A wayward Kobold screeched in surprise before running back into the cave. Vexius chased after the creature but stopped before getting too far from Hiruk, unfortunately once the tauren finally caught up the little bugger was no where to be found. "Sorry I lost him.."

"Let's go farther in," Hiruk suggested, leading the way. Vexius nodded and followed along at a decent pace, it wasn't long before they ran into another Kobold. Hiruk wasted no time in subduing the creature, it screeched in protest about not taking his candle but quickly quieted down once it realized they weren't taking his candle. There were a few more they happened across that took a bit more convincing but soon they had quite a little line up of kobolds. Vexius froze when they finally reached the end of the cave, a wind serpent lay on a small bit of rock surrounded by water that would barely come up to his knees. The wing was red and bleeding, Vexius waded into the water and rushed over. The splashing of water drew the serpent awake, it rose up stretching out it's wings and hissing. Vexius slowed and raised his hands, carefully moving forward.

"Easy," Vexius soothed. The creature hissed again and lunged a bit but cringed shutting it's eyes before falling back to the ground. Vexius moved forward cautiously before pulling out a few herbs and some cloth. "Easy," he whispered as he stepped onto the rock. He rubbed the herbs together in paws, the creature bared it's fangs but didn't bother lunging. He pressed herbs to the creature's wound and wrapped it gently but firmly to keep the herbs in place. The creature hissed but made no move to strike, eventually it even relaxed.

"How is it?" Hiruk asked from the edge of the water.

"It's badly injured, I think I'm going to stay here with it a while," Vexius replied. Hiruk nodded.

"I will gather a few more of these and come back," Hiruk replied. "Then we can head out once more." Vexius nodded and watched as the tauren headed off the other passage in search of more Kobold.

_Quest Abandoned: Reinforcements..._

A soft huff beside him drew his attention, the wind serpent was eyeing him dubiously but was much more relaxed than before.

"Does it feel any better?" Vexius asked. The wind serpent looked to the bandage, briefly. Wait had the creature understood what he had said just now? The wind serpent turned it's attention back to him before turning away and flecking it's tongue out. "Hmm a creature with attitude." He slide his paw along the scales of the wind serpent's neck before resigning himself to a bit of a wait. It was nearly pitch dark in the cave by the time Hiruk returned with a decent collecting of kobolds in tow. He sighed and was about to stand up with the wind serpent slid onto his lap. "Whoa hey.." the creature only continued to slowly wind around him before resting it's head weakly on his shoulder. "Aww do you want to come with us?" Vexius asked peering at the Wind serpent who stared back before closing it's eyes. Vexius smiled and gave in, why not, a new companion never hurt anyone.

_~..~_

_*intercept's* Hey guys hope you enjoyed this Prologue stay tuned for the next installment and don't forget I welcome any and all types of RP if you want to add a little something something to this series. Petting and lemons totally allowed, just keep in mind that this little fox might be a bit resistant to the idea of petting! And he totally has no idea that he's gay so do be gentle with him.. 3_


	2. Mission – Eastern Plaguelands

_Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or any of the Game's characters, I just play as Vexius, the Vulpera hunter. And I do not make a profit from this Fanfiction, I just write it for fun!_

_Vexius: Vulpera hunter Argent Dawn._

_Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

_A/N: Hey guys brand new series here want to start it off fresh and new and clean..ish. Anyway hope you guys enjoy._

~..~

**The Fast and the Furriest!**

**Chapter One:**

**Mission – Eastern Plaguelands**

_~..~_

"And that is how Sparkwing and I met," Vexius told the gathered tauren. Sparkwing gave an excited flap and trilled, it was clear the wind serpent enjoyed the tale of how they met. Hiruk gave a soft cluck of his tongue.

"Not how I remember it," the tauren replied with a grin. "You practically dragged that wind serpent out of the cave, but if you had left the creature there he may have perished."

"Well I couldn't just let that happen," Vexius replied giving the Wind Serpent a pet. "Poor guy, I'm just glad I nursed him back to health and that he stuck around."

"Hmph that surprised me as well," Hiruk replied. The other tauren seemed moved and even some of them were excited to hear more.

"Unfortunately that's all we have time for tonight, I'll share the rest of my adventures Next time when I return from my journeys," Vexius said suddenly. There were a few disappointed 'awes' as the crowd broke up to get back to their own important tasks around the village. "Hey Hiruk, it was fun traveling with you."

"Mmm, you're heading to Eastern Plaguelands?" Hiruk asked. Vexius nodded.

"Yeah Kiro wants me to check out 'the situation' and see if I can do anything to help," Vexius replied. "The Argent Crusade out that way had sent in a request, apparently I am to meet some woman named Fiona. She travels the roads there often."

"Hmm, be careful then," Hiruk replied. "The roads there are quite treacherous from what I have heard."

"Yeah, I keep hearing that too," Vexius replied. "Something about ghosts and scourge minions that are still roaming about. Anyway I hope I can at least be of some assistance." Hiruk nodded before heading out, Vexius was sure he would see the Highmountain Tauren again in the future. "Take care of yourself bud." he said quietly before hoping up on his Caravan Hyena's back. "Alright Mixxy let's get a move on." The Hyena gave a little laughing bark before bounding off at speed.

_~..~_

When he finally arrived a few days later he was surprised, the plaguelands weren't nearly as plagued as the stories suggested. He hadn't seen a single undead roaming anywhere near the roads, he had seen the occasional human hunter and a few diseased bears but no undead scourge. Nor had he seen any ghosts but he did get the feeling he was being watched on occasion. He ran his paw through the fur at the scruff of his neck, he had noticed this feeling more often than he liked and it did not put him at ease. He moved forward trying to ignore the feeling, after all it could be nothing but his own anxiety getting the better of him. When he finally managed to relax and take a peek at his map he grinned and noted he was almost to the bridge.

"Hopefully this job is a piece of cake Mixxy," He said to the Hyena. The Hyena gave a couple of yips and a low groan. "Oh come on now, it can't be any worse than that deal I made with Akunda." The Hyena huffed but continued and even picked up the pace to a run when he nudged her sides. He did however urge her to slow as they approached the bridge, he suddenly got the urge to turn right around and head back the way he came. There was someone sitting hunched over on the bridge, it was clear they had been waiting. The figure turned to watch him as he braved the crossing of the bridge, he did pause however as he realized the figure was one of the undead. He almost breathed a sigh of relief until the male spoke.

"Vexius," the undead uttered the name, his voice sounding dry as the dust that most likely covered it. "I have been tasked with keeping an eye on you."

"An eye.. wait who sent you?" Vexius asked, perplexed.

"I am not at liberty to discuss my employer," the male replied. "I have been told you did not receive the warmest of welcomes from Orgrimmar, however. I do not need any details but I would prefer to accompany you through the plaguelands." The male sounded like he was from another era, his speech was quite prim and proper. The undead had many different ways to speak the same idea, almost as though they were from varying timelines. And their accents are just as varied from what he could tell. He frowned as he got that unsettling feeling again, only it wasn't being watched. He had a sudden suspicion that this undead had been tailing him longer than he realized.

"Have you been the one following me?" Vexius asked.

"I have," the male admitted. "Old habit of mine from the days of olde."

"Oh.." Vexius replied, at least now he knew.

"Nebarune," the undead introduced himself holding out his hand. Vexius hesitated a bit but ultimately shook the other's hand.

"Vexius, though you already knew that," he frowned, wondering what else the other knew about him.

"What brings you to the plaguelands?" Nebarune asked as he nudged Mixxy to a slower place than before.

"Kiro wanted me to meet up with someone named Fiona and see what I could do to help out here," Vexius replied, he didn't see any need to keep his intentions a secret after all.

"I see, it's been many years since I last spoke with Fiona," He mused. "I wonder if she will remember me." The male was no longer peering at him, but instead keeping watch all around them. Vexius was a bit surprised at how diligent the undead was but eventually turned his gaze back to the road. It wasn't long before they rounded a hill and spotted the caravan. He was surprised however when he saw the female worgen come around from the side of it. She paused as though a bit startled.

"Well if it isn't Nebarune," she spoke very clearly with only a hint of a growl. "How have you fared?"

"Well enough as can be," Nebarune replied.

"I suspect this isn't a social visit," she hmmed a bit. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Vexius," Nebarune replied before standing aside. Vexius hopped down and approached.

"I was sent here to help out in anyway I can," Vexius replied.

"Hmm, I see well the roads hear have gotten much quieter lately," Fiona replied. "But I do believe the Argent Crusade may be in need of some adventurers, I am on my way there to deliver some potions if you two would care to join my caravan." Vexius perked up at that, he was a bit nervous to offer his services considering but Fiona proved to be quite friendly.

"That sounds great, I'd love to join your caravan," Vexius replied. Fiona smiled at that and set to work on tightening the straps.

"Very good, we'll be under way shortly if you'd like to find a seat," Fiona offered before heading around the other side checking straps and tightening the ones that had loosened. Nebarune was quick to offer his assistance as Vexius tied off his hyena to one of the metal handles, he then helped out as well ensuring the caravan was in tiptop shape before plopping down on one of the back seats to be with his Hyena. Nebarune had taken the seat up by Fiona, Vexius gave the hyena's fur a reassuring ruffle and then the caravan was on the move. Mixxy followed the wagon obediently, she was quite used to traveling this way after all it wasn't the first time they had joined a caravan and wouldn't be the last. Vexius listened to the two old friends chatting and offered some words of his own as they traveled amiably to destination. They passed by a tower and avoided an old yet abandoned looking town, his ears flattened as he spotted the first glimpse of something ethereal passing between the buildings. Ghosts.

It wasn't until they reached the next tower that they stopped, it was getting dark.

"We're stopping here for the night, the plaguelands may not be as dangerous as they once were but the nights are still too unsafe to traverse through," Fiona said as she hopped down from her seat. Vexius untied Mixxy and pulled out a bone from one of the packs, she wagged her tail and voiced her approval as he held it out to her.

"Here you go been saving this one for ya," he said, he chuckled as she took it in her maw careful to avoid his paw. He ruffled her fur and left her to chew her new bone before joining the others.

"The nights come early here and the mornings arrive late," Nebarune explained.

"We'll have plenty of daylight to make it to Light's Hope Chapel tomorrow," Fiona assured him.

"Sounds like a plan then, we'll take a rest and leave tomorrow morning," Vexius agreed. He stretched a bit glad for the slight pop as his bones realigned and the stiffness left his limbs. He moved back to his Hyena removing the caravan and using the tarp and a few other odds and ends to make a makeshift tent near enough to the fire to feel some of it's warmth. His fur is normally all he needs to stay warm except on the coldest of nights. The night deepened, it was soon so dark that he couldn't even see beyond the light of the fires and torches around the tower. "Mixxy, guard." he ordered the caravan Hyena. The hyena sniffed about and loped off at an easy pace.

"That Hyena of yours listens well?" Fiona asked. He looked around to see the unease of the guards.

"Yeah, Mixxy will defend the tower til dawn or at least until it is light enough to see," Vexius replied.

"That is comforting," Fiona replied.

"She will also most likely take the opportunity to hunt or scavenge for food," Vexius added. "Caravan Hyenas are quite adaptive to the environments we travel to and quite adept at locating food for themselves."

"You do not normally keep food for her?" Fiona asked.

"That would be quite difficult to do really," Vexius replied. "She's not an Alpaca after all and she is not a fan of dried meats, that's why I let her go out and scavenge or go out with her to hunt."

"Right, that makes sense," Fiona replied. Vexius peered over at Nebarune the male was staring out to the woods beyond, he wondered if the other could see something they could not. If he had, he was being rather quiet about it. As if sensing his gaze the male turned to peer at him, but remained silent. "Well I think I will turn in for the night." Fiona made her way to a tent pitched close to the tower wall almost using the stonework as it's support. Vexius looked back to see that Nebarune was now standing looking around in the pitch black.

"I'm sure you have more questions of me," Nebarune murmured.

"I.." Vexius began.

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer them tonight," Nebarune replied glancing back. "I shall join your Hyena in her duties to guard the area and return before down breaks. My presence makes the Argent Crusaders very nervous after all."

"Oh," Vexius replied a little disappointed. He really did have more questions but as he looked around he noted the glances in the Forsaken's direction and more than one whispered conversation. He sighed a bit as he turned to see Nebarune walking into the darkness before the moving figure simply melted into it as though he had never truly been there. Vexius gulped a bit as he realized that his new friend maybe be hiding even more from him than he realized. Vexius looked around to see the guards visibly relaxing, it was clear then they weren't too keen on being close to the undead, even if they meant the Argent Crusade no harm. He sighed and poked the fire with a stick, he wanted to stay up a bit longer and keep an eye out for potential threats but with no one to spend the long hours with it was simply too boring to not eventually succumb to sleepiness. Vexius dragged himself to his tent and curled up under his blanket before falling asleep.

_~..~_

_*intercept's* Hey guys I spent a lot of time in Eastern Plaguelands and I'm quite a bit farther tbh but I simply can't fit it all in just yet in case you are wondering though Vexius is currently in Panda Land! Oh yeah! Getting that sweet Tillers rep and he will be there for quite some time tbh. At least long enough to get the rep up and get the farm fully functional I even plan to get exalted but I don't know how long that will take me. I already have all the crops preemptively planted so I can complete the quests faster which means it has only taken me a two days to make revered. Still it could take several more days to reach exalted and get dog on my farm. Btw the only reason it hasn't taken long to reach revered is due to the account-wide commendation that makes rep gains much faster. (Yes that does mean I got revered on a previous character to unlock that and even made exalted on this other character.) So leveling is going to slow down until I reach Dreanor at which point it will ramp up again as I complete quests and spam dungeons while upgrading my Garrison. Then of course there will be legion and Legion content where I can I unlock the Order Hall and get fetch for my pet (small blessings it will be to have my pet bring me the things!) This will make leveling better as I won;t have to stop and loot everything I can just send my speedy pet and get the loots before moving on! Yay!_

_If you would like to join me on my adventures or would like some assistance feel free to ask and I will join you for a little RP and/or a little questing. I will even help you if you are still in the Vanilla areas as the party sync feature allows me to lower my level even as far as to 60. Anyway guys hope you enjoyed this part and are looking forward to the next cause I seriously am furiously writing it! xD_


End file.
